A computer generally includes a host, a display, and inputting devices, such as keyboard and mouse. The inputting devices are coupled to the host or the monitor and supplied power by the host or the monitor. When the computer is not used, the monitor is shut down by pressing a power key on the monitor; however power is still supplied to the inputting devices.